


My Grades Spell L.O.V.E.

by 3rr0r404



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r404/pseuds/3rr0r404
Summary: Yoosung is forced to move into a new dorm at SKY University. And the best, or worse, part is: His new roommate is a girl. How fun can this be?





	1. Chapter 1

The young blond boy kicked open the door and sat the final box down. He had to move into a  
room for the new school semester. Middle of winter, just after finals. Thank god that those were over, for  
now. SKY University was very gracious with its room space available for students, even if it's for one  
person in a dorm. But, unfortunate for him, he had a roommate. A female to be exact. To his knowledge,  
this was the first time the school is allowing that to happen. And he was the first to live with a girl. He  
didn’t know whether to be scared, excited, or REALLY nervous. What if his gaming woke her up? He was  
just so used to living on his own. He loudly groaned and plopped down onto the bed next to the desk his  
computer was going on. Maybe she might end up being a gamer too? One could only hope, right?  
He began setting up his monitor and tower, leaving the keyboard for last since it could get in the  
way. After he set it up, ran a few checks and turned it on, he finally turned his attention to the other  
multiple boxes in the room. Clothes and books, those were going into the closet. He had already hung up  
many of his shirts and pants when a knock sounded at the door. He turned around and gulped. That must  
be the girl that was supposed to move in with him.  
The door opened and a young girl peeked her head in, making sure she wasn’t intruding on  
anything. College dorms can be pretty… scary. Her long brown hair was pushed back behind her ear as she  
walked into the room. He stood up straight and smiled kindly. Maybe if he didn’t game around her, he  
would seem a lot more cool. Wait until Seven and Zen hear about this. Yoosung, the little student gamer,  
the first one to live with a girl that isn’t family. He wasn’t so little now, was he?  
“Hello. You must be my new roommate, right? I’m Yoosung Kim!” Yoosung held out his hand to  
the brunette, blowing a piece of hair from his face. His clips must have fell out under the desk earlier. The  
girl giggled at his enthusiasm and took his hand.  
“I’m MC. It’s nice to meet you, Yoosung.” Her voice was soft and soothing. He let out a small sigh  
of relief, happy she didn’t sound like a preppy girl with her voice too high for her IQ. After helping her get  
all her things in the room, Yoosung went back to setting up his side of the room. He glanced over his  
shoulder to make sure she was okay or if she needed help with anything. She had already put most of her  
things away, but seemed to have trouble putting stuff up on the shelves. He smiled and helped her, putting  
the objects and books in the order she told him. Looking back, he realized that he had finished putting  
everything away. Yes! Now he could finally game.  
Yoosung sat down in his spinny chair and pulled his keyboard closer to him before realizing that  
MC was still in the room. He looked at her reflection in the black screen and sighed. If he gamed now, she  
would think he’s a total weirdo or nerd. Maybe he should tell the others first? What if they ask for a  
picture? Would he actually take a picture? He would ask first of course, but maybe that would sound really  
weird. Perhaps he should get to know her a bit before asking for stuff like that. Then she wouldn’t think  
he’s a creep or anything. He turned to face her, his hands in his lap.  
“So, what’s your major?” Yoosung asked her. Perfect icebreaker for students. Now he just needed  
to not break the ice too much at once. MC smiled and sat down on her bed, smoothing out her skirt.  
“Theatre. Many of my classes are in the visual arts because most of them help out, especially  
music.”  
Yoosung worried for a moment, thinking that she might be just another Zen. But he brushed it off  
after remembering how timid she was when she first walked in. She spoke again, pulling the blond from  
his thoughts.  
“What about yours?” He blinked, forgetting the conversation topic for just a moment.  
“My what?” She covered her mouth and laughed. He shook his head slightly and chuckled  
nervously. “O-Oh! My major. Sorry. It’s Medicine. I want to be a vet.” His face felt hot from  
embarrassment. Why did he forget a conversation started by him barely a few minutes ago?  
“Awe, that's sweet. I would have guessed teacher honestly.” He watched her stand up to grab a  
brush and start moving her bangs.  
“Gah, teacher? I can barely stand being around people my own age, let alone people younger than  
me. I don’t have that much patience.” He laughed, leaning back in his chair, looking back at his computer.  
There was something important going on, wasn’t there? What if his friends were in danger of getting  
beat? He felt his hands get clammy and he gripped the hem of his shorts. MC sat back down, her hair  
brushed neatly from her eyes. They were bright and happy, a lovely golden color with flecks of brown on  
the edges and bits of green towards the center. They reminded him of a set of armor he’s been hunting.  
He smiled then realized he was blushing slightly and looked back at his computer. He wanted to  
play his game so bad, his fingers were twitching with anticipation. MC cocked her head at the boy,  
questioning his longing look at the advanced looking computer of the desk.  
“Are you alright, Yoosung? You look upset?” Yoosung jumped at the sound of her voice and  
nodded his head quickly.  
“Yeah it’s just. Do you play video games?” He asked her quickly, tapping his foot on the ground.  
“Oh, I don’t but I’ve been wanting to play some. I’m not very good anyway.”  
Yoosung let out the biggest mental sigh of relief and grinned. Thank god she was understanding!  
He wouldn’t look like a weirdo now! Maybe he could even teach her how to play LOLOL so she could play  
with him. “That’s alright. I could teach you how to play my favorite game if you’d like.” He offered,  
spinning in his chair.  
“I thought you said you weren’t a teacher?” MC chuckled and poked the chair with her foot,  
stopping the blond from spinning. He chuckled and shrugged.  
“Well, it depends on the subject. Gaming is something I can teach. Besides, we basically have a  
whole month to practice, and a little bit of January.” He beamed. The school had let them out for winter  
break on the first of December, which was yesterday, so everyone was happy. No school for an entire  
month. It would also help people like MC who just got here and needed a bit of time to settle into the new  
surroundings. She smiled at his idea and nodded.  
“Sounds good, but…” She started to speak again. Uh oh. Of course there was a but. She doesn’t like  
fantasy games? Yoosung bit his lip, trying to stop his mind from assuming things about the girl. “I’m  
actually pretty hungry right now. Do you know when dinner is or if there’s vending machines?” She patted  
her stomach as it growled at the mention of food. “All that moving made me hungry.”  
Yet another mental sigh of relief. He was really nervous about the whole situation. One, she’s a  
girl. Two, she’s a girl. Three, SHE’S A GIRL. He has only lived with his family, but even then they all slept  
in separate rooms. Now, he had to live with one for the school year. He kicked the chair over to a bag full  
of snacks that came from a broken vending machine. Only he knew how to open it without having to pay,  
and loved the fact that there was no camera in the hallway. Yoosung set it in his lap and kicked himself  
back over to her, offering her the bag.  
“Oh. Thank you, Yoosung.” MC chirped and took a few bags of chips and gummy bears. He  
nodded and grabbed a bag of peanuts for himself, tossing the bag onto his bed. Then, he got a great idea.  
Well, it’s only great if she hasn’t done it yet. He popped a small handful into his mouth and chewed  
quickly. He was used to eating fast so he could talk to his teammates while playing.  
“So, have you had a tour of the school yet? I can show you around. And I’m pretty sure the library  
is still open if you want to grab a few books for spare reading.” He smiled at her, aiming to be as cool and  
friendly as possible. MC nodded and stood up with her gummy bears in hand.  
“That sounds like a good idea. I’m ready when you are.”  
“I’m ready now. Put on a hoodie or jacket, it’s a bit cold in the hallways.” He warned her. “The heat  
only works in the rooms most of the time.”  
MC nodded and grabbed a light pink jacket from the coat rack by her bed, slipping on her shoes.  
Together, they walked out to the hall, locking the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the two had reached the first floor of the school building, they had both finished their  
snacks.Yoosung carried the trash until they found a bin that wasn’t full of old graded papers. He shook his  
head. Did no one tell the other freshmen that you were supposed to keep those for the other finals? They  
were heading to the library, which was down the hall from them. MC stopped for a second and pulled on  
Yoosungs sleeve.  
“I’m going to go use the restroom real quick. I’ll be right back.” She nodded to the ladies room and  
walked inside after he had nodded and sat down on a nearby bench. The first floor of the school had so  
many benches, it was ridiculous. But, he had to thank the school this time since his legs were getting tired  
from the stairs. He was also really glad that the dorms stairwell was connected to the school itself. No  
trekking across the snow just to get to class.  
Two boys walked down the hall, pushing each other and talking loudly. Justin and Donnie.  
American transfers.The school's biggest and loudest idiots and bullies. They were juniors, but even the  
seniors were scared of them. And today's target was the little blond on the bench.  
They quieted down as they approached Yoosung, who was staring off into space, trying to ignore  
the two. His mind was screaming at them, hoping they would just keep walking and ignore him. But that  
never happens.  
“Awe, what’s this? A lost puppy in the hall? He might need to call his mommy to come pick him up  
from the school. That way she can baby him and tuck him in every night?” Donnie, the leader of the two,  
crouched down in front of him, jutting his lower lip forward, making a “sad puppy” face. Yoosung scoffed  
and leaned back, narrowing his eyes. The smart part of him said to say nor do nothing. But the smartass  
side of him said to retaliate and stand up for himself. The latter was yelling louder.  
“If I wanted to call my mother, I would do it on my cellphone. And at least I love my family and  
stay connected. They didn’t send me to a different country to try and learn because their own country is  
too smart for them.” He clenched his jaw. He was in for it. Why couldn’t he just shut up and take the  
words thrown at him like the others? Why was it him that they picked on the most. Making fun of the fact  
that both boys were sent from their homes in America to this school seemed to trigger something in  
Donnies mind. His eyes looked like an angry bull ready to charge. Yoosung bit his tongue, his own violet  
eyes widening in fear.  
“How about you shut the hell up. At least I don’t spend my time on a stupid game and miss my  
classes!” He grabbed the boy's hoodie, pulling him up off the bench. Donnie and Justin were both at least a  
foot taller than Yoosung, and a lot stronger than him. Justin was darker in skin color, had black hair and  
dull brown eyes. If anything, Justin was the lost puppy. He always followed Donnie around. Donnie, on  
the other hand, was ripped straight from a stereotypical american high school movie. Pale, blond hair, blue  
eyes. The average jock.  
“P-put me down.” Yoosung mentally punched himself for stuttering. The two just laughed, Justin  
pinching his cheek and pulling it.  
“Isn’t he just adorable? Wook at the wittle baby” He laughed and let go, leaving his cheek red and  
sore. Over Donnies shoulder, Yoosung could see MC walked out of the bathroom. If these two had a  
weakness, that was it. They never hit a lady. Just hit on them.  
MC walked out of the bathroom, confused. Why were they holding up Yoosung like that? She  
sped up her pace and tapped the blond haired bully on his shoulder. Donnie turned and smirked, dropping  
the boy to the floor. Yoosung hit the back of his head on the bench, groaning until Justin kicked his arm to  
shut him up, but it only made him yelp in pain.  
“Hey, cutie. You new here?” Donnie started his usual stupid flirting. Yoosung looked up at her  
with worried eyes. How was she going to handle this? Part of him hoped she would just deck them both  
across the face and knock them out.  
MC caught Yoosungs worried look and took a deep breath. She would have to explain it later to  
Yoosung, just to make sure he plays along. “Yes, I am new here. Now, if you will kindly leave my boyfriend  
alone.” She pushed past the two and picked up Yoosung from the floor, walking to the library.  
Yoosung blinked a few times, hardly registering the fact they were walking. Boyfriend? He barely  
knew this girl! His face was pink and blank as he was half dragged down the hall. MC opened the door and  
gave a glare at the boys as they walked in. The two bullies scoffed and walked back the way they came.  
Thank god that was over.  
“Don’t worry. They’re gone now.” She reassured him, plopping down in a comfy reading chair.  
“And I only said that to get them to leave you alone. So don’t get any ideas.”  
“It just surprised me, that’s all. But now that you’ve said that, you gave them more of a reason to  
chase you.” Yoosung sat down next to her, rubbing his arm. MC tugged at his jacket, quietly asking him to  
take it off.  
“Here, let me see it.”  
“MC, it’s just a bruise, okay?”He chuckled and looked down at her. She was a few inches shorter  
than him, but she looked like she could get scary very quickly.  
“I don’t care. Let me see.” She huffed and furrowed her brow.  
He sighed and looked up, taking off his jacket, letting her examine the newly forming bruise on his  
arm.  
“He must have been wearing steel toed boots.” She stated quietly, careful not to touch it. “It’s pretty  
nasty looking. Try not to lay on this side when you sleep, okay?”  
“Yeah, I will.” Yoosung paused for a moment. “Why did you do that? Earlier I mean.”  
“Well, you’ve done nothing but help me today, so I want to help you too. Besides, my gaming  
tutor can’t get hurt.” MC joked and stood up, taking off her own jacket. The heat seemed to work perfectly  
fine in there. “Oh… Should we keep that up around them? Just to make sure they don’t hurt you again?”  
“I’m fine. You don’t need to do that, honestly. I’m used to it by now.” He shrugged. “Why don’t we  
grab a few books, okay? That way we aren’t totally bored. And I was thinking about ordering pizza for  
dinner later. Does that sound okay? A little welcoming party, hosted by me, music, and a box of hot and  
delicious pizza.”  
“I love that idea. What kind of books?” She nodded and looked at all the shelves, many kinds of  
books all lined up and organized neatly. Yoosung smiled and shrugged then stood up and held his hand  
down to help her up. She took it stood, walking over to the poetry, fiction area. He walked over to where  
the horror books were placed. Things like Stephen King's booked popped out at him, but he was far too  
scared to read those. He was looking for the Scary Stories to Read in the Dark series. He enjoyed reading  
those since he grew up with them. He was hoping it would bring back childhood memories for both of  
them. He found all three, looking almost brand new, which they probably were.  
Yoosung found MC again, waiting by the doors with five fairly large books in her arms. She  
smiled at him and began to turn to walk out, but was stopped so he could take three off the top, making it  
easier for her to carry up to the dorm.  
“I can carry it myself, Yoosung.” MC protested and hugged the other two books to her chest.  
“I know, but I don’t want a lady to hurt herself going up the stairs.” He smiled and nudged her with  
his arm.  
“Yeah yeah.” She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Why is there no elevator?”  
“Last year, they caught people having sex in them, so now no one’s allowed in them.”  
Her face twisted in disgust, but she smiled through it, giggling. “That’s gross.”  
“Very. I’m glad it wasn’t me who walked in on them.” He chuckled and lead her back up the stairs  
to their dorm. First order of business, order a pizza, then log in to LOLOL to make sure nothing really big  
happened, then play until the pizza arrived, then turn on some music, eat pizza and read with her. He had  
to admit, she was pretty. He had to protect her from those bullies and pervs. Maybe he should text Zen and Seven about her now? Maybe ask how to stand up to them properly and make sure he has her back. He had  
to tell them eventually anyway. He sighed and opened to door, setting the books down on his bed. He had  
no idea how this bed is, considering he got used to the other one in October.  
“MC, can you call the pizza guy? I have to check something real quick. I’ll write down the address  
for you.” Yoosung sat down in his spinny chair again, pulling out a notepad and pen. MC nodded and  
pulled out her phone as he wrote it down. The number to call was also scribbled onto the paper. Yoosung  
had memorized the number from ordering it so often. She smiled and called as he logged in, opening up  
the chatlog immediately.

Rocky: ‘YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG’  
JJ: ‘Where’d he go???’  
Rocky: ‘Who knows. He has class probably?’  
Fang: ‘Nah, he said he had to move rooms, remember?’  
Rocky: ‘OH YEAH’  
JJ: ‘Dude, caps lock’  
Rocky: ‘I know :3’  
Fang: ‘You’re a child’  
Rocky: ‘I know’

Yoosung chuckled and began playing, getting into his gaming mode. The others celebrated his  
return and explained that he didn’t miss anything, luckily. They started hunting for rare monsters in the  
area while MC read quietly behind him. When Yoosung began rapidly clicking and pressing buttons, her  
attention was drawn from the book. She watched him fight a large cyclops like creature from a far before  
walking over and watched over his shoulder. Yoosungs character swung its sword quickly and dodged the  
cyclops’ arms and feet. The fight went on for a good ten minutes before the group killed it, sharing the exp  
points evenly between the four of them.  
“Good job, Yoosung.” MC smiled, patting his head.  
Through the headset, the group started freaking out, mostly because they heard a girl's voice  
through Yoosungs mic.  
“Dude you have a girlfriend?!”  
“When were you going to tell us?”  
“Is she as hot as she sounds?”  
Yoosung groaned and leaned back in his chair, looking at the brunette at the door, being flirted  
with by the delivery guy. “She’s not my girlfriend, I was going to tell you guys my roommate is a girl, and  
for the record. Yes.” He quickly answered their questions and got up, putting the headset down to pay for  
the pizza. Hoots and hollers came through the headset from the guys.  
“Hey, sorry about the wait. I was working on something.” Yoosung smiled at the man and handed  
him the money, hoping he would leave quickly. The man handed a stack of napkins to MC, his phone  
number in pen on the top one. Yoosung waved and closed the door, perhaps a bit quicker than he  
normally would.  
“Here, I’ll put on music for us.” He sat back down and said his goodbyes to the hunting group.  
Usually he would stay on for much much longer, but today was an exception. He turned on his music  
player, putting it on shuffle. The music was calming and soft, a track he used when he actually studied. He  
smiled, satisfied with the music choice the computer chose and sat down on the floor. MC had found the  
paper plates in the small dining area that had no table. They would have to buy one later.  
Yoosung opened the mini fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. “You like PH. D. Pepper?” He  
held one out to her as she opened the pizza box. She nodded and happily took it. He grabbed a slice and a  
paper plate, setting his can right next to him.  
Just as he went to take a bite, a song that Seven sent to him as a joke last month came on. A very…  
lewd and sexual song. Yoosung jumped up, the song already in the middle of the first verse. He swore up  
and down that he deleted that song when he got it. Seven must have hacked his computer. Again.  
He switched it to the next song, his face a dark shade of red. MC giggled, trying to not laugh out  
loud when she had food in her mouth.  
“I am so sorry about that. A friend sent that to me as a joke, and I know I deleted it and-” Yoosung  
started to explain, but she cut him off.  
“Yoosung, it’s okay. It was funny. Come on and eat.” She nodded towards his plate and smiled.  
He nodded and sat down. His phone buzzed, signaling that someone opened a chat room. He  
groaned and looked at it. MC smiled again, giving him permission to be on it. He opened it up and sighed.  
Seven. Just the person he wanted to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

707  
Dude. Yoosung. When were you going to tell us that a girl is living with you???  
Zen  
Wait what?! Yoosung? Living with a gir? No way.  
707  
Lolololololol I have the pictures to prove it~  
Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom  
Yoosung★  
You shut up. I was going to tell you guys when she fell asleep.  
Zen  
So it’s true?  
Yoosung★  
Yeah…  
707  
Lolololololololololol  
Yoosung★  
Why is that so funny?  
707  
It just is  
Jumin Han has entered the chatroom  
Yoosung★  
Oh boy, here we go…  
Jumin Han  
What’s this I hear?  
707  
You can’t hear words you read lololololol  
Jumin Han  
…  
What is going on with Yoosung?  
Yoosung★  
NOTHING  
Jumin Han  
Living with a girl? Is she your family?  
Yoosung★  
No… ?  
Jumin Han  
How inappropriate.  
707  
Yeah, Yoosung. So inappropriate lolololol  
Yoosung★  
Shut up Seven.  
Besides, I wouldn’t be living with her if it wasn’t for the school.  
Zen  
Oh, so the school made you do it? That’s understandable.  
Yoosung★  
Finally! Someone understands!  
Zen  
Just don’t do anything bad, okay? Those hormones can hit hard.  
Yoosung★  
Dude no.  
707  
He is so right~  
Zen  
Of course I am. I’m always right~  
Yoosung★  
I hate you guys sometimes…  
707  
Oh hush  
You love me~  
Yoosung★  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. No.  
707  
Yes~  
Yoosung★  
Quit it.  
Zen  
Seven, let the poor boy be. He finally gets to be near a girl.  
Jumin Han  
Yes, he can finally be around a girl. Let us hope he doesn’t screw it up.  
Yoosung★  
I won’t screw this up!  
Zen  
Maybe now he will stop gaming?  
Jumin Han  
That is what I hope  
Yoosung★  
Guys. I am right here.  
707  
Awe, little baby Yoosungie will finally stop gaming and get a girlfriend.  
Yoosung★  
I’M NOT A BABY  
Jumin Han  
Now, now. Let’s not tease him too much  
Yoosung★  
THANK YOU  
Zen  
Lol well, I have to go. Director’s calling me. Bye~  
Yoosung★  
See ya  
Zen has left the chatroom  
707  
How is that fair? I want Yoosung~  
Yoosung★  
I think I’d rather date Zen.  
707  
Pfffft rude.  
What’s wrong with me, hmm?  
Jumin Han  
Everything.  
Yoosung★  
Lololololol  
Jumin Han  
I have to go. Yoosung, get back to your date or whatever it is.  
Yoosung★  
-_- Dinner.  
Jumin Han  
Exactly. A Date. Have a nice night, and please use protection.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom  
Yoosung★  
WAIT WHAT  
NONONONONO  
I WILL NOT DO THAT  
THAT’S NASTY  
I’M ONLY LIVING WITH HER  
707  
Lololololololololololololololololololololol  
I’m going to go back to work  
Don’t be so rough Yoosung. Not all girls like it rough.  
Yoosung★  
DUDE COME ON  
NOT YOU TOO  
707  
Bye bye~  
707 has left the chatroom  
Yoosung★  
I hate you guys a lot sometimes.  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom


	4. Chapter 4

Yoosung sighed and set his phone down. Why did they have to be so damn difficult? Oh well. All that mattered now was pizza and… her. God, he had to admit she was pretty. Yeah… maybe too pretty. She will definitely attract a lot of the male attention. Even the ones that have girlfriends. What jerks. No lady should be cheated on.  
He picked up the slice he was about to work on before the chatroom and took a bite. It was still pretty warm, thankfully. MC spoke up, smiling.  
“So what was that about? You seemed pretty frustrated at your phone.” She cocked her head to the side, reaching for another piece.   
“Oh, well it was a few friends being jerks about something stupid. Bu they're always like that so it's okay.” Yoosung smiled and took another bite. The pizza was really good today. Fresh tasting too. What a treat.  
“That's not so nice.” She giggled and moved her hair that slipped from behind her ear. “What were they being mean about?”  
“Well… I had told one of my friends about me having to move in with a girl, then he went and told some others. They tease me a lot, but I'm used to it at this point.” He shrugged and finished off the slice.  
“Ah, that would make sense. Boys are so weird about that stuff.”  
“Well, you see, I'm the youngest in the group. So this is literally everyday that they do stuff like that.”  
He explained quickly and grabbed for another slice. “Oh, so you're like the baby of the group?” MC cocked her head and grinned. Yoosung sighed and threw his head back, causing her to laugh at his discomfort.  
“Oh don't you start that too! i am manly thank you.  
“Tell that to those bullies from earlier.”  
“I'm working on that part. They're scary. They're big, I'm small. It's a natural fear.” He crossed his arms, huffing.   
“But what if one day they try something to me?” MC giggled and laid back, “fainting” like a damsel in distress. “I’ll need a knight in shiny armor.”  
“Well, then I’ll save you.” Yoosung huffed and smiled. “I can't not save a pretty lady. Ugh I’m starting to sound like Zen.”   
Her eyes sparkled at the mention of Zen. Oh boy here it comes.   
“Zen, the actor?”  
“Oh yeah. Him.” He felt a bit deflated. That's what he expected. All girls fawn over the overly handsome albino with the voice of an angel.   
“You're friends with him? You must be pretty important if you know people like that.”  
He perked up and nodded, smiling. “I also know the corporate heir to C&R.” He didn't mean to brag. Honestly. She just seemed interested in his friends.   
“You must be really important. That's amazing. I wish I knew people like that. That's what I get for growing up in a small town, huh?” MC smiled and took a drink of her soda. Awe, she's a small town girl. How cute. No wonder she was so friendly when they met.   
“Well, I’m not that important. But I just know people. If you couldn't tell, I’m a pretty passive person. Most of the time.”  
“Well, I’d love to see it when you get angry. You're cute now. So you should be cute then too!” She teased him, grabbing another slice. They already ate half the pizza. He wasn't even paying attention to it at this point.  
“I. Am not. Cute. I am. A man.” He huffed and narrowed his eyes at her. “Besides, you're the cute one.”  
He watched as she blushed and turn her head away. “There's nothing wrong with being cute. You can be both, ya know.”   
“I'm not cute. Period.”  
“But you're cute. Like a little puppy.”   
He groaned and laid back on the floor. Now she was calling him a puppy? How freaking great is that? He heard her snort laugh. Oh. Now that. That was cute. He sat up quickly, grinning.  
“Adorable.”  
“Gah! No it wasn't!” She giggled and held her hands up in defense. “That was weird!”  
“It was adorable. Don't fight me on this one.”  
She groaned and chuckled finishing her latest slice.  
“Aren't you full yet?” He asked her, cocking his head.  
“I'm getting there. Are you?”  
“No not yet.” He chuckled sheepishly before eating another slice. He was pretty hungry, even if he was nervous.  
“What time do you usually get up in the morning?” MC asked and finished off her soda.  
“Whenever my body decides to wake up. Why?”  
“I just need a shower in the morning, that's all.”  
“Ah… try to be up before me then. I go to bed pretty late though. Sorry if I get too loud with gaming. I sometimes rage. A lot.”  
“That's alright. So, I’m done with the pizza. Wanna watch a movie?” She chirped and stood up, throwing her can away.  
“Oh, yeah sure. You can choose one. Just find one on my computer while I clean up, okay?” Yoosung smiled and stood as well, picking up the box and his soda can. MC nodded and sat at his computer. He smiled and walked out of the room, mumbling to himself quietly.  
“Can she be any less perfect?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats it you find the pun :)

Mc clicked around on the computer, trying to find what he used to watch movies. She clicked on his history and scrolled down. It looked fairly normal, stuff for finals and whatnot, then slowly, other things started popping up. Very suggestive things. And some that just outright stated what the site was.  
Her face flushed red, feeling like her innocence disappeared all at once. He seemed so sweet. What the hell was he doing watching stuff like this? She coughed, realized she was holding her breath. Well, boys will be boys.  
Yoosung walked back into the room to see if MC had found anything yet. His face drained of color when he saw some of the recent places he visited on the screen. He quickly took the monitor and turned it, as well as taking over the keyboard and mouse. He logged into Netflix, something he convinced Jumin to pay for somehow and faced everything back towards MC.  
The brunette was still bright red as she searched for a movie. Good thing she clears hers when she needs to. She avoided making eye contact and turned to face him. “What kind of movies do you like?”  
He was honestly glad she was avoiding his eyes, because frankly, he would probably die if he looked into hers. “Oh uh… well I like most things. Except horror. I get scared easily sometimes.” He chuckled, scratching his head. His bangs fell in front of his face again. He really needed to find those pins.  
“Okay. How about The Titanic?” MC smiled, hovering the mouse over the movie. Yoosung raised an eyebrow at the movie choice. Wasn't that a chick flick? He couldn't remember. He nodded, not wanting to upset the girl. Her eyes lit up and she beamed. He was so happy he said yes. She was too cute to say no to, anyway.   
He laid down on his bed, his feet where his head should be. “Here, if we lay down and turn the monitor, it’ll be a lot more comfortable. Besides, I only have one chair.”  
Mc smiled and turned the monitor towards the bed before laying down next to him. He knew the story behind the movie, having read about it in class, but never watched it. He glanced over at her from time to time, watching her expressions. She seemed to be smiling most of the time, some parts she looked teary eyed. He smiled, eyes lingering on her for just a bit longer than usual.   
Was he really developing a crush on this girl? There was no way she would actually like him back. She was way too pretty. She could probably have anyone she wanted here. Well, whoever she has, they had better treat her like a queen.   
His attention was snapped back to the movie when the ship (finally) hit the iceberg. MC looked sad, knowing the famous scene this movie was known for was coming up. Yoosung, of course, didn't know that. But he had a sinking feeling he knew what was going to happen.   
He watched the screen, watching Jack die and Rose call for help soon after. He was confused. Clearly there was enough room on the wardrobe for both of them. That didn't make any sense.   
“Why did she let him die like that? She could have moved over and-” He started to point it out when MC covered his mouth with her hand.  
“I know, I know. Let movie logic be movie logic, okay? I hate it too.” She giggled and went back to watching the movie. Well, the end of it anyway.   
As soon as the credits played, Yoosung found a single tear leak from his eye. How dare his eyes cry at a movie like that?! He wiped it away before MC could notice and looked her, smiling. “Well, that was a good movie.” He honestly watched her more than the movie.   
“I love that movie. My mom and I used to watch it all the time before I came here. Thanks for watching it with me.”  
“Oh, of course. I’ll do anything to help with homesickness. It was pretty bad for me my first year here. Mostly because my cousin passed away just before I graduated high school.”  
Her jaw dropped and she hugged him, taking him by surprise. “That's terrible. If you ever need someone to talk to about it, I’m here.”  
Yoosung blushed lightly and rubbed her back. “Thank you. I'm sure you two would have gotten along pretty well.”  
MC pulled away, but only enough to where their noses were almost touching. Her face turned a light pink as she smiled kindly at him. He chuckled and sheepishly smiled back. Then, she got up and started clicking around on the computer again. He pushed his face into the bed. Wow, that was awkward. He thought.   
“Hey Yoosung?” Her voice called out softly. He looked up, probably still blushing. “Wanna be a kid?”   
He looked at the screen. The mouse was hovering over Courage the Cowardly Dog. He grinned and nodded. “Hell yeah! Let's watch.”  
MC giggled and laid back down next to him, watching the screen. The opening brought back plenty of memories. Even though it was an american show, he loved it to death.  
Soon enough, MC had fallen asleep. Was it really that late? He squinted, trying to see the time. It was closing in on midnight. He yawned and turned down the volume and brightness, looking over at the girl next to him. She was shivering a bit. They were laying on his blanket, and he didn't want to wake her up to get hers. So he did the next best thing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, keeping her warm. He blushed as she nuzzled into his chest. After a while, he fell asleep, listening to her soft snores. First night in a new room and he was already in bed with a girl. Watch how many people take that out of context.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, MC woke up first. Forgetting where she had fallen asleep, she cuddled deeper into the warmth that was Yoosung. That was strange. Last time she checked, blankets didn't have a heartbeat. She looked up to see her blond roommate, still snoring quietly.   
She blushed, realizing they had cuddled all night. Why hadn't he just got a blanket or woken her up so they could sleep in their own beds? Maybe they both just fell asleep at the same time and ended up like his because it cold? That makes sense.   
MC sat up slowly, careful not to wake him up and walked into he small kitchen. This school was really nice. She looked through the cupboards, also forgetting they had both just moved in. She giggled to herself and put on her shoes. Glancing at the still asleep Yoosung, she took his hoodie and left the room to get cereal, bowls, spoons and milk.  
In the cafeteria, students sat at tables, holding trays of different kind of foods. Maybe a warm meal would be better to eat. She smiled and walked over to where there was a small line. She was a bit nervous to be around so many people without Yoosung there to tell her who is who and how they act. He seemed to know a lot about this school.  
A girl walked up behind her, typing on her phone. She seemed to be chatting with someone about a game or something. She was a sweet looking black girl, her hair let loose into a wild frenzy. She wore pajamas still. Probably just woke up like MC did.   
The girl looked up after turning off her screen and smiled. "Hi. You look nee here." She held out her hand to shake. "I'm Aliea. Head of the school newspaper." She said, smiling as she introduced herself.  
"Oh. Hello Aliea. I'm MC. It's nice to meet you." She smiled back, taking her hand.  
"Its good to seen new faces here. Mind if I take a quick picture? Still gotta do news around this school somehow."  
"Oh, no. Go ahead. I'm guessing you want to be a journalist?" MC nodded and cocked her head.  
Aliea nodded happily and got out her camera on her phone. "Sure do. I take pictures of all new students and transfers. Don't worry, I don't need personal information, just the general stuff. Age, grade, name, major and that's all. Most people think I run a matchmaking segment in the paper, but I don't. It's just a friendly introduction to new students."  
"That makes sense. This school is pretty big. But my roommate is pretty nice." She smiled as Aliea took the the picture.  
"Awe, they already show you around a bit? How sweet. Who's your roommate?"  
"Yoosung Kim. The school said they were letting me stay with a boy because rooming issues. They didn't get too specific."  
"Oh! That's right. I heard about that. I should have figured you met him because everyone knows that hoodie. Be careful, they may think you two are together." Aliea laughed, turning the screen off again.  
"Well, you see. We had a run in with some jerks yesterday and had tell them that we're together. But we aren't. Can you help make sure no one finds that out?" MC talked quietly, not wanting others to hear her.   
"Oh you mean Donnie? Yeah, I got you. He and his boys are always trouble." She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"They're terrible. What do they do around here?" MC asked timidly.  
"Well, they flirt with whichever girl they can, fuck who they want, hurt everyone to the point where they don't say anything. Half the girls around her throw themselves at them, so that will keep them busy. You won't have to worry too much. Yoosungs a good guy." Aliea smiled.  
"Oh fun." MC said, looking around the room worriedly. Donnie didn't seem to be in the room, but that didn't mean his friends weren't. Probably. She hoped to stay as far away from them as possible. It wouldn't end good if she ran into them alone. Aliea snapped MC out of her thoughts when she started speaking again.  
"I'm guessing since you both just moved into a new room you're getting breakfast for the both of you? And he is more than likely asleep still?"   
"Yeah, that's what I'm doing. Do you have to pay for food here?" MC bit her lip, realizing she had left her money in the room.   
"Oh, yeah. Don't worry. I can pay for it. I like to help out the new kids as long as they're not snotty little brats." Aliea laughed and pulled out her wallet. "Order what you want."   
MC hadn't realized that they were now at the front of the line. She jumped and ordered something warm for the both of them. It smelled delicious. Aliea paid the cook and grabbed her tray.  
"Be sure to return the trays before lunch starts, okay? Oh, and here's my phone number just in case you need to call me. Okay?" She handed MC a slip of paper, setting it on her tray. MC nodded and smiled.   
"I'll shoot you a text when I get back upstairs so you have mine."  
The girls said theur goodbyes and parted ways, Aliea going to a table while MC walked back upstairs. Luckily, she had no trouble with anyone as she made the trip. When she got back to the room, which she left unlocked so she could get back in, she kicked off her shoes and set the trais down in the small kitchen, then went to wake up the blondie who slept like a rock apparently.   
She nudged him a few times, trying to wake him. He didn't even shift. God, he was a rock.   
"Yoosung, it's time to wake up. I have breakfast ready." MC spoke softly, trying not to wake him up rudely. It seemed like, at the sound of food, he opened his eyes.   
The only way Yoosung could describe waking up that morning was an angel came to him with the prettiest voice and said the best message of all. "I have breakfast."   
Yoosung sat up slowly and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You said something about food and it smells really good in here." He chuckled and swung his legs out of bed. Looking over at MC, he saw she was wearing his hoodie. 'How cute' He thought, a light blush rising to his face.   
"I went to the cafeteria area to get us something to eat. Like a thank you fot being so nice." She grinned and stood up. Yoosung followed her to the kitchen and smiled, eyeing the food as soon as he walked in.   
"This looks delicious." He chuckled and hopped onto the counter, digging into the warm food. MC giggled and leaned against the counter, eating her food slower than he was.  
Yoosung glared at the slip of paper with someones number on it. It was only a matter of time before that started happening. Great. He was already losing her to some other guy and it's barely been a day. "Who gave you that?" He nodeed towards it, his words coming out much meaner than he meant them.   
"Oh, I meant a really nice girl while waiting in line. Her name's Aliea. She talked about you so I figured you two know eachother."  
"Aliea? Yeah I know her. She's pretty cool." He felt relieved. It was only her. He didn't have to tell anyone to back off. He finished his food quickly, chugging his milk. MC smiled and finished soon after he did, setting her tray behind her.   
She sent Aliea a quick text before turning to the blond. "So, what fo you usually do on breaks?"  
"Play LOLOL. I love this seasons holiday pack. The candy cane weapon, if upgraged right, is one of the best I've ever seen." Yoosung gushed about the game he loved dearly.   
"You have it already I'm guessing?"   
"Of course. I'm a top player in the whole server. I'm so close to being number one. Oh, that reminds me. How about we go to the computer lab so I can teach you how to play? You said you wanted to yesterday so why not now when we have so much free time?" He smiled at her kindly.  
MC nodded and looked towards the door to the bathroom. "Oh, I was gonna take a shower this morning. I guess I was too hungry to do that first."  
"That's fine. i can wait. Besides, I need one too. You have soap, right? If not, you can use some of mine."  
MC blushed and smiled, nodding. "I have my own, thank you though. 'He smells so good though. He must shower daily too.'  
She went to her bed and grabbed a small bag from under her bed. Inside was her favorite scented soaps and a white towel. Then she grabbed an extra set of clothes to change into afterwards. After taking off his hoodie, she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.   
Yoosung took his hoodie back and slipped it on, going to take the trays back downstairs. 'It smells like her now.' He smiled and slipped his shoes on, hearing the water turn on. "I'll be back, just taking these downstairs." He called out to her and left the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks, the duo spent a lot of their time in the computer lab. Yoosung taught all that he could to MC about how to play the game. Ultimately, she chose to be a Mage. He had very little knowledge on how to play as a mage, but did the best he could. He was a warrior, not the group healer.  
She seemed to do really well, despite his lack of being a good teacher. He also asked for help from his friends online as well. They seemed to know a bit more about that class than he did, thankfully.   
Even though most of their time was spent together, other guys still wormed their way closer to her, constantly flirting and showing off. They were going to have to get another computer soon, just so that they could play in peace.  
Their dorm has been coming along nicely. They finally got a table and chairs, as well as a small TV. MC uses it most of the time, but they sometimes watch it til she falls asleep, then Yoosung goes back to gaming.  
After the first night, they stayed in their separate beds. Or sometimes Yoosung in the chair and MC in his bed. It was kind of cute. Of course he never said that out loud.  
Yoosung sat in front of his computer, deep onto a battle. It was a king ogre and boy was he and his crew having a hard time beating it.   
MC walked into the room, laptop and groceries in hand. The laptop was a gift from her uncle that came to visit for a day. She saw that Yoosung was having trouble with the battle, so she quickly put everything away and got logged in on her laptop. It wasn't the best gaming setup, but they needed help, and fast.  
She spawned near their battle site and ran in, throwing fireballs at the ogre. This is another reason they needed a mage. "You can't win every fight with just a sword, Yoosung." MC laughed as the ogre went down.  
Yoosung went blank faced. There would be, no doubt. Just as long as he stayed far away from it he should be fine, right?  
"Well, I wouldn't doubt there would be some but, we should be fine. How are you at handling your liquor? Just in case something happens?" He was a bit worried. He was a super lightweight when it came to alcohol.  
"I don't know. I haven't drank before." MC shrugged and moved the laptop to the bed, logging off and shutting it down. "When dors it start?"  
"At seven. It starts early for the freshmen so that they leave at around nine ish. Then the real party begins. That's how it was last year. I stayed pretty late and that was a mistake." He laughed. That party was how he found out how much of a clingy, ball of sexual mess when he was drunk.  
He stood up and sat down on his bed. The hell was he supposed to do if he got drunk? MC would kill him.  
He sighed and laid back. "You might want to dress up a little. Just to blend in better." He smiled.  
"Oh, okay. Do you wanna eat dinner before we go? It's about six thirty now, and dinner, cooking and eating will take about what? Two hours max? Then we can get ready and it will be almost nine."  
"That sounds like an amazing plan." Yoosung grinned and sat up. "Lets go eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH  
> I'm so sorry that this one is short ;-;  
> The next chapter is gonna be long so don't worry!  
> With school starting back up, finding time to write is difficult. So, chapter updates may be weekened only, rather than every two days.  
> Thank you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them had a quiet and dinner, Yoosungs music playing in the background, They ate slowly, savoring the meal MC had cooked for them. The blond smiled as he ate, every now and again looking up at her. She wasn’t paying attention, so he ended up staring at her by accident. MC looked up, feeling like she was being stared at, and locked her eyes with his.  
Yoosung blushed and quickly looked back down. He shoved another bite in his mouth, trying to focus on making the blush go away. ‘Why can’t you just ask her out then?’ He sighed, feeling a pit in his stomach. There was no way he would be able to do it. He needed help. Maybe when she goes to change into something else he could pop into the chatroom and ask. Maybe Zen could help. Maybe. If they all would just stop teasing him.  
MC was blushing a bit herself, wishing he would ask her out already. She would be too embarrassed to ask him herself. Her words wouldn’t work and she might get sick. She was sure he felt the same. Even the way he looked at her gave it away. He was head over heels for her, and honestly, she was the same way.  
After she had finished eating, she quickly washed her plate and set it on the rack to dry. “Yoosung, I’m gonna go and change. I’ll be a little while though. Gonna put on some makeup, too”  
Yoosung looked at her and spoke without thinking first. “Why? You look cute without… m-makeup.” It took him a second to realize what he was saying. When he did, he felt like he just died. MC blushed and walked to the closet to grab a red dress and some under clothes. The dress was strapless with a silver belt. Then she disappeared quietly into the bathroom.  
Yoosung groaned and put his face in his hands. Why had he said that? God, she must think he’s a creep or something. Something not good. Maybe he could redeem himself later, at the party. That’s a good idea. He sighed and pulled out his phone, logging into the chatroom.

 

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom

 

707  
Oh heeeeeyyyyyy  
Yoosung, how’s your day been?  
Yoosung★  
It’s been fine? Why are you asking?  
707  
Oh, no reason. Just enjoying life and watching you fail at flirting.  
Yoosung★  
Ha ha very funny  
Is Zen here? I need to ask him something  
707  
You mean how to flirt  
Yoosung★  
Yes. Now shut up  
707  
So rude T_T  
Yoosung★  
I have a party to get ready for and I don’t have time for you to mess around  
707  
Ooooo A party? Can I go?  
Yoosung★  
I… Did you really just ask that

 

707  
Yes.  
Yoosung★  
No you can not come. It’s going to be just the students here. 

 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

 

Jaehee Kang  
Yoosung, why were you looking for Zen?  
Yoosung★  
I need advice from someone who doesn’t tease me constantly.  
707  
What? I would never  
Jaehee Kang  
I see. Maybe I can help?  
Yoosung★  
Will you? That would be great!  
Jaehee Kang  
I will try. So, what is it?  
Yoosung★  
Um…  
So, you know that I’m living with a girl and have been for the past month. And there’s a Christmas, New Years party thing in about an hourish  
707  
Yoosung wants some  
Yoosung★  
No I don’t, shut up and let me finish.  
I just need to know how to ask her out… It’s getting hard to look at her without blushing. She’s just… beautiful.  
Jaehee Kang  
Well, I can say this. Trust your gut, but don’t go too far.  
707  
Christmas… There will be mistletoe. You can walk under one and have her notice!  
Jaehee Kang  
That’s… not a bad idea, but he wants to be with her, not just a kiss  
707  
Consider it an icebreaker for a relationship.  
Yoosung★  
Would that actually work though…  
707  
I dunno, never tried it  
Yoosung★  
Of course…  
Oh, she’s done. Wow she changes fast. I gotta go then, bye  
707  
Bye bye!  
Oh, and don’t forget. Use protection.

 

Yoosung★  
I swear to God the next time I see you I will punch you.  
707  
Awe is little baby Yoosung getting mad?  
Like that picture of the stuffed duck holding a plastic pink knife  
Yoosung★  
Goodbye, Jaehee. Hopefully Jumin doesn’t drop off his cat randomly.  
Jaehee Kang  
Knock on wood and cross my fingers. Have fun Yoosung, and please be careful.  
Yoosung★  
I will. Thanks. Then bye, now

 

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom

 

707  
Meanie. He didn’t say goodbye to me  
Jaehee Kang  
Maybe because you tease him constantly?  
707  
Nah, he loves it.  
Jaehee Kang  
Oh my god….  
Yoosung didn’t knock on wood  
Jumin is dropping off Elizabeth in an hour  
707  
lololololololololololololol  
Jaehee Kang  
Hilarious. I have to go clean up before she gets here. Have a good evening, Luciel.  
707  
I will, thanksies. Good luck with Elly!  
Jaehee Kang  
Yep… Goodbye

 

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

 

707  
All by my self~  
Oh well…  
I have work to do anyway  
Goodbye!

 

707 has left the chatroom

 

 

 

 

Yoosung slid his phone in his pocket and turned around just as MC opened the door. He caught himself staring at her a bit. But could you blame him? She had on a cute white half jacket over the dress that got longer in the back, ending by her waist.  
“Is this okay?” She asked, smiling at him. It looked like she had taken his advice about the no makeup.  
“It looks good on you. I like it. I don’t know what I should wear though. I don’t really have anything that is good for this.” The blond chuckled nervously.  
“Maybe put on a different shirt, something that looks a little nicer. The jeans are fine though.”  
“Are you sure?” He cocked his head.  
MC nodded and walked to his closet, pulling out a nice white button up.  
“What if it gets ruined?”  
“I know how to get stains out, don’t worry. Go change, I’ll wait.”  
Yoosung nodded and walked into the bathroom with the shirt, changing quickly. He sighed as his hair fell in front of his eyes. That was getting really annoying. After looking for more pins, he sighed and gave up, walking out of the bathroom. MC smiled at him and slipped on her shoes. Yoosung smiled back, getting his shoes on as well. He felt a bit more confident, and maybe will take Sevens advice for once. Just maybe. Or he could ask her out like a normal person would do it.  
They walked beside each other, the temptation to hold her hand growing with each step. He had to think of something. “Hey uh… Can we hold hands? Just so people think we’re ‘dating’ still. I don’t want Donnie to try anything with you.”  
Yoosung was pink as he asked, mumbling and a little bit stuttery. MC had to admit. It was adorable. She reached out and took his hand slowly, trying not to startle him. He still jumped a little, but laced his fingers in hers, walking with her to the party. It was held in a large common room, complete with gaming consoles, refrigerators, microwaves and an oven. Of course there were couches too. When they arrived, many of the freshman were already gone, a few of the gutsy ones lingered. The music was pretty loud, the bass turned up more than the music.  
Yoosung smiled and walked into the room, the smell of sweat and food already filled his nose. The alcohol wasn't brought out yet, but would be soon. He mentally promised he wouldn't drink for MCs sake. It would not end well if he did. For either of them.  
MC smiled and waved at a few of the people she recognized. Her smile was pretty cute. Yoosung blushed and looked around for somewhere to sit. The couch hasn't been taken over yet, so he lead her to it, picking up a controller. Mario Kart was in. He chuckled and handed another controller to MC. She gladly took it and they began racing.  
Yoosung won the first race. He cheered and laughed. One of the other students handed him a cup, saying congrats. He looked down at it and took a drink, thinking it was just juice. Well… it definitely wasn't. Not wanting to be a wimp, he swallowed the mouthful and offered the cup to MC.  
She took it and took a small sip. It didn't taste bad at all. She smiled and set it down as the next race started. Every time they won, one of them would take a sip.  
Yoosung, after a while was beginning to feel a bit fuzzy. His stomach was warm and his face was getting a bit flushed. He started losing races, unable to drive straight anymore. MC looked at him worriedly.  
"Yoosung? Are you alright?" She bit her lip. Was he already buzzed? After one cup? To be honest, she was feeling a little bit fuzzy herself. But not as bad as he was.  
“Hmm? Yeah I’m good.” He smiled at her. He looked a lot calmer now, eyes half lidded and leaned back. He wasn’t in gamer mode anymore, he was just playing for the fun of it. MC shrugged it off and kept playing. The blond smiled and took her control halfway through the race and hugged her, his face going into her chest. She squeaked and blushed, staring at him.  
“You’re really soft.” He mumbled, nuzzling her.  
“Y-yoosung, let go. You’re drunk.”  
“But I don’t wanna.” He groaned.  
“Can you go get us another drink?” Her question made him sit up. He was still fairly puppy like, despite looking flustered. He walked off, going to get another glass of whatever that stuff was.  
MC sighed, relieved. Thank god that was over. Was he always like that when he drank? She shook her head and waited patiently, pulling out her phone and reading a book. Someone sat down next her while she wasn’t paying attention.  
“Hey, cutie. What are sitting on the couch all alone for?”  
Her head snapped up. Donnie sat in front of her, grinning like an idiot. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, staring turn away from him. He growled and snatched her wrist, pulling her back towards him.  
“Come on, I’m not that bad.” His breath smelled badly of alcohol.  
“Yes you are. Leave me alone.” She growled and tried to pull away again. Donnie frowned and pulled her back, smashing his lips on hers.  
Before MC could react, Dunnie was pulled off her by a very angry looking blondie.  
“Get the fuck off her before I throw you out the goddamn window you ugly piece of shit.” Yoosung brought the jocks face close to his, eyes narrowed and a snarl on his face. MC blushed and stood up, watching the two. Yoosung threw him down on the couch and took her hand, angrily storming out of the room.  
They made it up their dorm without a problem, other than Yoosung slamming the door closed. MC whimpered and stared at him. He was a bit scary like this, drunk and angry. He saw the fear in her eyes and lightened up a bit. A small smirk played with his lips as he moved closer to her, pinning her to the bed.  
“Y-Yoosung!” She squirmed, blushing. Part of her liked this, seeing the usual innocent blond boy turn into some dominant sexy beast. He leaned down and kissed her, then sucked on her neck, leaving a dark mark. MC bit back her moan and pushed him off her when he wasn't paying attention. Yoosung growled and straddled her, hands working up her shirt and grabbing her breasts. She squeaked and struggled against him, managing to knock his drunk self to the floor.  
She heard him whimper as his head hit the floor. It was almost like the switch to go back to adorable puppy mode was flipped. He stared at her with wide eyes. Why had she hurt him? MC crawled down off the bed and hugged him. He slowly hugged back and picked her up, laying them both in the bed. He nuzzled his face into her chest and fell asleep, his grip on her too tight so she couldn't get away.  
MC sighed and patted his head. At least he wasn't trying to have sex with her anymore? She gave up on looking for a way to escape his grasp and snuggled him closer, petting his head. Did he mean it when he kissed her, or was that just the alcohol talking? She may never find out unless… She blushed and smiled. She would have to wait. Classes start in two days. One actually since it was past midnight. Had they really played Mario Kart for more than three hours? Oh well, right now she needed sleep. She kissed the kop of his head, knowing he was far past knocked out and fell asleep herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoosung groaned as he woke up, his head hurting a bit. His face was warm, so he guessed that made up for the pain. He nuzzled closer to the warmth and tried to go back to sleep, but something was bothering him. The pillow was kinda weird. He didn’t buy one that heated up, did he? Then he heard a heartbeat. He pulled back a bit, looking up at MC’s face. She was so cute while she slept. Wait a minute. He looked down at her chest where his face had been. She let him sleep there?! The blond blushed and tried to move away, sitting up slowly. Everything was dizzy and bright. Had he drank at the party? He remembered that he had drank a little bit. It couldn’t have been that much, could it?   
Then he saw the mark on her neck. He couldn’t have done that. Who did it to her? Yoosung shook MC’s shoulder, waking her up. He needed to know what happened last night. 

MC sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the light. “Yoosung… I’m trying to sleep.” She mumbled and huffed quietly, waking up. She didn’t get drunk the previous night, but it was still bright in the room. She sat up, grumbling and yawning.   
Yoosung whimpered and held onto MC’s shoulders. “Who did that to you? The mark on your neck. Was it Donnie? I’ll kick his-”   
“Yoosung.” She held a hand to his face, trying to calm him down. “Donnie didn’t do anything.” Her words calmed him instantly, letting out a sigh of relief. But it was soon taken back. If Donnie didn’t do it who did?   
“MC… Who did it to you then?” He asked quietly, biting his lip. He had a really bad feeling.   
“Well… Uh you did, Yoosung.”  
His face paled. Oh god… They had sex. That’s the only way a mark like that would be on her neck. What else did he do? He moved his head to see if he had left anymore.  
“Yoosung, don’t worry. That was the only one you made.” MC giggled and moved his head back to face her. “We didn't do anything. You sure did try, though.”  
“What did I do?” He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
“Nothing other than leave the mark. I promise.” She didn't want to worry him, or tell him about the kiss. He let out the sigh of relief he was holding in for so long it seemed. She just loved to worry him sometimes.  
“Okay…Yeah it's alright. We should get up and ready. Classes start tomorrow and we need to go get your schedule.” Yoosung nodded and pulled her into a hug. He felt sorry that he did that to her.   
MC giggled and hugged back. “I have to wipe off my chest first. You drool a lot in your sleep.”  
The blond blushed and chuckled nervously. “Yeah, you go clean up. I’ll get us some money to buy breakfast, okay?” He let go of her a started walking to the kitchen, despite his head still hurting. As soon as he was sure she couldn’t see him, he pulled out his phone and checked the chat rooms. No one was on at the moment, but it seemed that Jumin was starting another cat project. Poor Jaehee. Oh, and Zen got a new role. Nothing new with Seven, and still hardly any appearance of V. Nothing unusual. Everything was still the same, as always. He sighed, wishing something would happen. Nothing ever happened with the RFA anymore. It was actually pretty sad.   
Yoosung sighed and put his phone away, then grabbed his jacket. After he slipped it on, MC walked out smiling. She looked to be in a good mood. He kindly smiled back, then lead her out to the hallway. The whole walk, she seemed to be walking a bit close to him. She was hiding something. But how was he supposed to get her to say anything? Maybe he could force it out of her? There was no way he could pull that off, could he? He quickly glanced at her and took a deep breath.   
He stopped and pressed MC up against the wall, getting close to her face. He felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest or just stop completely because all his blood was in his face. Both his hands were on either side of her head, their bodies almost pressed against each other. MC blushed a deep red as well, but it was nothing compared to Yoosungs.   
“You’re hiding something, MC.” He spoke softly, almost whispering.   
The brunette whimpered and stared at him, wide eyed. “Y-yoosung?”   
“You. Are hiding something from me. Tell me what else I did.” He couldn’t keep it up too much longer, so he hoped to god that MC would crack soon.   
“Why should I tell you? What if I don’t tell you?” She smirked, getting cocky. Yoosung bit his lip, innocence flooding back into his eyes.   
“I-I’ll… I’ll delete your LOLOL profile.” He spilled out, unable to think of anything along the lines of “bad boy”. MC laughed. Was he serious about that?  
“You wouldn’t” She teased, looking for a way out of his little trap.   
“Oh but I would. You have to beat me back to the room if you want to keep your character.” He laughed. And so began the little race. They stayed running beside each other most of the way up to the room, laughing and nudging one another as they went.   
Yoosung unlocked the door and dashed for her computer. MC grabbed his sleeve and pulled backwards, falling to the floor. Yoosung yelped and landed on top of her, blush creeping up on his cheeks again. They were so close again. But this time it seemed much more peaceful. They were both panting a bit from the run.   
“Do you really want to know?” MC whispered quietly, watching Yoosung carefully.  
“Yeah.” He replied, quieter than her. He leaned down slowly. His gut told him he knew what he did, and he really hoped it was right. A kiss wasn’t so bad, right? And even if he can’t remember his first kiss, then this one should make up for it.   
Suddenly, his phone rang, quite loudly actually. Yoosung jumped and sat up, fumbling with his phone. His hands were shaky, making it twice as hard to answer it. Finally he pressed the answer button and held up the phone to his ear.   
“H-hello?” The blond coughed and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.   
“Helloooo!” Sevens cheery voice came through the phone. “Oops, did I interrupt something?” He laughed. Yoosung frowned and looked at his computer. Of course Seven could see them. “Yes, as a matter of fact, you did.”  
“Oh, sorry. At least you stopped last night without my help. That could have ended badly. Or really well if you know what I mean.”   
“Seven! Leave me alone will ya?” Yoosung groaned. He was so close to kissing the girl he had a huge crush on, and Seven ruins the moment. “Please?” He tried to be nice, trying to not be angry with him.  
“I guess. But what do I get if I do?”  
Of course he wanted something.   
Why wouldn’t he?  
“I… I don’t know. Whatever you want I guess.”  
“Well, I want to annoy you then.”  
“Seven!”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“Don’t. Just… please stop. I’m actually trying here.”  
A long sigh came through the phone as the red head debated. “Fine. Just, be careful will ya? Don’t want you getting hurt. People break each others hearts all the time. I’m always here to talk if you need it.” Seven mumbled something, but Yoosung dismissed it. Seven was being serious for once, that was good enough for him. They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Yoosung alone with MC. Who he was straddling. While she lay on the floor.   
Yoosung yelped and jumped off the floor like it was lava, his face on fire. He could hear Sevens laugh ringing in his ears. MC sat up, blushing quite a bit herself and smiled at him.   
“Let’s go eat breakfast, okay? And don’t press me up against the wall this time.” She giggled, teasing him.   
“You go on ahead. I’ll meet you down there, okay? Here, take my money and buy us something.” He smiled back at her, handing her a few dollars. MC nodded and walked to the door, half expecting Yoosung to quickly follow. A bit sad that he didn’t, she left the room, closing the door with a soft click.   
As soon as he was sure she was gone, he smashed his face into a pillow and yelled in frustration and embarrassment. He hadn’t stopped blushing yet. He sighed and set it back down on the bed. So he had kissed her last night. He must have. And he didn’t even remember it. Damn his lightweighted self. Why did he even drink? He didn’t mean to. He thought it was regular juice. He should have known better.   
Yoosung groaned and fell back on his bed. He was never going to find the right moment to fix this, was he? Why did he even kiss her in the first place? He had no idea. Everything after a few races was a blur. Maybe he should ask her later, when it wasn’t awkward.   
After a good ten minutes, Yoosung left his dorm room, making sure it was locked, then headed down to the cafeteria. He was glad he was able to think a bit to himself. He walked in and instantly found his room mate. Was it sad how easily he could pick her from a large crowd? Probably. But something else caught his eye too. It was the eye candy of Yoosungs class. Why was he talking to her? He felt a very strong twinge of jealousy in his chest, narrowing his violet eyes at him. Of course he was unnoticed. The guy was too busy talking to her. He knew with how pretty she was, it was going to give him issues. Looks like he and whatever the hell his name was were going to have a little talk after breakfast.   
Yoosung sat down next to MC, where two trays were. One was hers, barely eaten off of, and the other was his, which was untouched. Mr. Eye Candy seemed to ignore Yoosung and continue talking with her. She seemed a bit bored with the conversation. As he listened, he found out he was just talking about himself. Now he wondered who was the worse narcissist, him or Zen. Zen he could tolerate, this guy? Not at all.   
“So, MC. How do you like the school so far?” The boy cocked his head. Finally, the conversation changed.   
MC gave a small shrug and glanced at Yoosung, giving him a small smile.   
“It’s been fine. Yoosung already showed me around the school and whatnot. After breakfast we’re going to get my schedule and books, that way I can jump right into the classes.”  
“Yoosung?” He cocked his head in confusion this time. “I’ve never met him. Must be a freshman.”  
“Actually, I’m in the same classes as you.” Yoosung finally spoke up, his voice darker and lower than usual. It sent small shivers down MC’s spine. That was new. So was the yelling and throwing a boy twice his size onto a couch. Whatever was happening, she wasn’t sure if she should be scared or if she should like it.   
“Oh, right. You. Well, I can take you to get your schedule. I think I would be much better company than that nerd.” He jerked his thumb at Yoosung, rolling his eyes.   
“Actually,” MC laced her fingers with his under the table, making him blush. “I think I have enough company with my nerd thank you. Now, can you go so we can eat in peace?”   
The boy huffed, offended, and walked away. Yoosungs dark eyes followed him. If he couldn’t talk to him now, then he would just have to do it later. He gave MC’s hand a light squeeze and smiled, eating with his left hand.   
The two ate peacefully, still holding each other’s hands. He was glad she didn’t want to let go, it just made the meal so much better. Maybe he could ask Zen how to ask a girl out later when she was asleep and do it tomorrow after class. For now, he just had to watch her and make sure nothing bad happened to her. Or something bad was going to happen to someone else if they touch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, school has been keeping me fairly busy, and that was accompanied by two weeks of writers block. I hope you guys understand   
> Have a nice day  
> And chapter 10 shoulf be soon since I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing with it lol


	10. Chapter 10

After they had finished eating, Yoosung took MC to to main office, where she got her schedule and gym uniform. It was a class everyone had to take, just to make sure the students were healthy. Not that anyone really minded. Gym was usually fun. But there was a little rumor that they got a new gym teacher over the break. Oh well, hopefully it was just a rumor.  
MC smiled and read over her schedule. There were eight classes, nine when the extra drama class at night was added. Yoosung glanced over it as well, mentally comparing her classes with his. Gym, anatomy, AP geometry, and creative writing were all the classes they had together. The other four classes were arts based. Music, drama, choir, and painting.   
“If I can’t make it as an actor, there’s plenty of other things to work as.” MC explained, smiling. Then she picked up the gym uniform. It was just a plain white tee shirt and light blue spandex shorts. She frowned at their length and looked at Yoosung. “The hell are these? Why are they so short?”  
The blond could only shrug in response, blushing a bit at the thought of MC in those shorts.   
“Can’t I ask for the mens shorts? These are way too small.”  
“Go try them on. They do stretch. Maybe they will stretch out to a good length. You never know.” Now he really just wanted to see her in those shorts.   
MC sighed and playfully rolled her eyes, handed Yoosung the schedule, and left to a bathroom.   
Yoosung leaned against the wall and sighed, his mind wandering back to earlier. His stomach churned at the thought of MC going out with that guy. He was just such a jerk to everyone. Even his exes said he was such a dick. It was no wonder he had so many exes. Yoosung chuckled a bit and closed his eyes. MC would never go out with a guy like that. Hopefully.  
“So, Yoosung, right? Are you and MC really together, because I really doubt that.”  
The guys voice rang out in the silence, making Yoosungs eyes snap open. ‘You have got to be kidding me… ‘  
Yoosung rolled his eyes. “Of course we are. Besides it’s none of your business. She’s mine, not yours, now go away.”  
“Still, doesn’t look like it” He shrugged. “I don’t think you got my name.”  
“I don’t care what your name is. You’re just another stupid american transfer who thinks he owns everyone.” Yoosung moved away from him, afraid he was actually going to throw a punch if this guy kept talking. He followed him and pinned him against the wall.   
“You really shouldn’t talk to me like that.”  
“Why, because it’s true?” Yoosung said dully, getting real annoyed with this guy.  
He growled and grabbed Yoosung by his bangs, jerking his head to the side. A quiet moan slipped out of his mouth. He… he just moaned. He moaned because his hair was pulled. By a guy. Did he actually like that?! He looked worriedly at the guy, who had some sort of evil grin plastered on his face.   
MC walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Seth pull Yoosungs hair and to hear him moan. Several, very inappropriate thoughts began to fill her mind. Yoosung and Seth up against a wall and…She couldn’t keep her thoughts straight. Crush and eye candy. She didn’t know whether to stop them or just watch.   
Seth grinned and met Yoosungs eyes. “Should we give your girlfriend a little show?” He laughed. Yoosung was shaking his head, trying to push this guy off.   
MC sighed as she walked over and grabbed Seth by the back of his shirt, then pulled him away from Yoosung.   
“Leave him alone, asshat.” She growled and pushed him in one direction. He stumbled and grinned at the sight of MC wearing shorts, which earned him another push, and this time he fell. Yoosung took off his hoodie and wrapped it around MC’s waist, covering her up. “There. I think the shorts are fine… b-but they are kinda short.” He blushed a bit and chuckled nervously. MC nudged him a bit and took his hand in hers, leading him back to their dorm. 

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. Then again the two stayed in the dorm playing LOLOL until it got dark out. MC had fallen asleep early so she could get up early and shower in the morning before classes. Yoosung was slightly happy to be back on a normal schedule. Yet he was not excited for classes. He signed off LOLOL and put a blanket over MC so she didn’t a cold. Hesitantly, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then he slipped out of his day clothes and into his pajamas. He was pretty tired, but he still had one thing left to do. He sat back down at his computer and, slightly embarrassed, began to look for help. He didn't want to ask Zen for help quite yet without knowing what little things he could do first.   
“How to ask out a girl”  
He sighed and turned around to make sure she was still asleep before pressing enter. God he was such a child. Only kids look this kind of stuff up. Screw his inexperienced self. He clicked on a few articles and made a mental note of any useful things. Okay, so the whole thing wasn't a waste. He smiled and closed out of the browser, then shut off his computer for the night.   
He climbed into bed and yawned as he pulled out his phone. Zen was online. Thank god. Yoosung chuckled and logged in. 

Yoosung★ has logged into the chatroom

Zen  
Oh hello Yoosung. Isn't it a bit late for you?  
Yoosung★  
Yeah but if you aren't busy I uh… I need a little help  
Zen  
I can stay up a bit longer. What's up?  
Yoosung★  
I want to ask this girl out after classes tomorrow and uh… how do I do that exactly?  
Zen  
Lololololololol how cute~  
Do you know if she’ll say yes?  
Yoosung★  
Yeah  
Zen  
Well, then speak from your heart. Be cute and sappy. Girls go nuts over that kind of stuff  
Yoosung★  
That's all I have to do?  
Zen  
Maybe buy her a flower too. It would be really cute~  
Yoosung★  
Okay. I can do that.   
Zen  
Awe the baby of the RFA is growing up!  
Yoosung★  
Do… Do you really want me to fight you?  
Zen  
Lololol I am more than certain I would win.  
Yoosung★  
Suuuureeee  
Zen  
Well, you have a big day tomorrow, don't you? Have a good night and good luck!  
Yoosung★  
Thanks Zen. I will!

Zen has left the chatroom  
Yoosung★ has left the chatroom

Yoosung closed his phone and set it on the charger before tossing the blankets over his head so he could sleep. His mind was buzzing with things he could say to her, but most were unfinished trains of thought. His face was red with blush. Groaning quietly, he shoved his face into the pillow, which really didn't do anything to actually help him. He sat up and looked over at MC. She was so cute when she was asleep. Much more cute when awake and laughing, but this was a nice second best. He smiled and laid back down, his mind feeling a bit more at ease than a few moments ago. Finally, sleep came, and it was soon followed by dreams.   
~Yoosung walked into the house after a long day of work and yawned. His hand had been bandaged from getting bit by a very angry parrot. He chuckled and slid his shoes off and stretched. “MC? I’m home!” He called out to the kitchen, where it seemed laughing and giggling was coming from.   
“Daddy!” A little bright purple eyed brown haired boy dashed out of the kitchen, covered in flour. Yoosung grinned and picked him up into a hug. “Hey, buddy! How was your first day of school?”  
“It was awesome! Mommy and I are making cookies to celebrate!” He chirped happily.  
“Can I help too?”  
“Yeah!”   
Yoosung set him down and followed him to the kitchen.  
MC turned around, most of her arms covered in flour like their son. “Hey, sweetie. How was work?”  
“Ah, well. Mrs. Koi’s parrot bit me while I was doing his monthly checkups. It's not bad, but he drew a bit of blood. I got it all cleaned up, so don't worry.” Yoosung smiled as he began to roll out dough. He pushed up his glasses and… Huh. When did he start wearing glasses?   
Jae-seong hopped up onto the counter and grinned at him. “Dad, can we get a puppy?”  
“A puppy? I don't see why not. But it's a lot of re-”  
“I know. Mommy says I’m ready.”   
Yoosung looked at MC, who was cutting out different cookie shapes.   
“Well, as long as she agrees, then we can go get a puppy this weekend. How’s that sound?”  
Jae-seong cheered and jumped off the counter. The oven beeped loudly, signalling that the first batch of cookies were done. Yoosung pulled out the pan and went to turn off, but it didn't stop. He frowned and pressed the button again but nothing happened. ~  
“Yoosung. Wake up, you said you were going to shower before classes started, right?”  
MCs voice was soft and gentle, like a fluffy blanket. He wanted to wrap himself up in it and go back to sleep, to that wonderful dream. His eyes flew open. Damn… So that was only a dream. He sighed and and smiled up at her, turning off his “oven” alarm clock.  
“Yeah, I will in a second. Lemme wake up first.” He began to yawn half way through his sentence. MC smiled and nodded, walking to the kitchen to grab some cereal for breakfast.   
Yoosung grabbed his phone and typed ‘Jae-seong’ into the memo. He grinned at the name and looked at MC from his bed. If only… He got up and stretched. Let this day go by quickly so he could see her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoosung finished getting dressed in the bathroom and sighed. He really hoped that time was on his side. He stepped out and smiled at her. Her hair was pulled into low pigtails, while her bangs were pulled back with a cute pink hair pin. Her clothes were what she usually wore, but she made them look so adorable.   
“Ready to head out then, Yoosung?”   
A light blush came over his cheeks as he nodded and slipped his jacket on. Then off they went.   
Boring, boring and just lame classes. The first three went by slower than turtle running from death, meaning death killed the turtle a long time ago. He sighed and looked down at his notebook. He was writing down what he was planning to say to her after this class. So far, he has gotten… one sentence down. Well, it was a start. He sighed and looked at the clock before internally screaming. The ball rang in ten minutes. He could just wing it. He nodded and put the book away and waited.   
The bell rang and he sprang up from his seat, dashing out the door. Her class wasn't too far away, so he leaned against the wall while he waited for her to exit.  
Yoosung nervously drummed against the wall with his fingers as he waited for her. His palms felt clammy and he just felt dizzy. Why? He was only asking her out. Sure he's had crushes on other girls, but it was never like this. This felt like a hundred crushes all at once. He blushed a bit and watched the other students began leaving the room. MC was last. They had a good six minutes before the next class began and they were only heading to gym, which was a three minute walk. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but shakily. He smiled and fell in line beside her, giving her a small nudge.   
"Hey MC? I uh... I wanted to ask you something..." He started, chewing on his cheek as he tried to grasp the words he thought of while in his last class.   
MC smiled up at him, looking at him with bright eyes. He blushed and began to quietly panic. She was just so pretty there was no way he could do this. His face was red the longer he studied her face. "I-I uh.. Um... W-well..." His legs felt like they were going to give out. He needed to bail. He could try again later, work up his courage. Lunch. He could ask her at a cafe for lunch. Perfect. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go to that small cafe just off campus for lunch."  
She smiled happily and nodded. “That sounds really good Yoosung.”   
She didn’t seem to notice how nervous he was, and that was a good thing. MC chatted about her class as they walked, holding onto a new set of paint brushes with the rest of her things. He smiled, listening intently and glancing at her from time to time. She was definitely the one for him.   
Gym came and went, and it wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. The bell rang, the beginning of lunch. Yoosung smiled and walked out of the gym, MC soon joining him at his side. They joked as they walked, arriving at the cafe almost instantly.   
They walked into the small cafe, Yoosung holding open the door for her like a gentleman. Some of the staff smiled at the two of them, but kept quiet for now.   
Yoosung let her choose the table, which was a small one near the front. A waiter came up with two menus and coffee.  
"Ah, we won't be needing that just yet. When finals and essays come up, then we'll have coffee." Yoosung joked, all three of them getting a chuckle out of it.   
They ordered their drinks and scanned through the menus, listening to the chatter of the other customers.   
"So what looks good?" MC cocked her head, giving Yoosung a bright smile. The cafe smelled really nice, and it seemed none of the savory smells coming off the food from other tables clashed with each other, but instead blended to make something even better smelling.   
"I'm thinking soup or noodles. The sandwiches here are pretty good too if you want one." The blond boy smiled, glancing up at her from time to time. He could do this. He could ask her. He just had to speak. MC smiled and nodded, turning to the soup section. The waiter came back with their drinks, then took their order.   
"So how are your classes?" He leaned his arm on the table, his chin on his hand. She giggled and shrugged. "They're not terrible, and most of the guys are pretty nice."  
Yoosung bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stay calm. They were only nice because she was pretty. “Ah, that’s nice.” He said a bit too sarcastically, making MC giggle.   
“Awe, are you jealous?” She cocked her head playfully. Yoosung blushed and shook his head.   
“N-No, just uh… hungry.” He grinned sheepishly at her. She giggled again and picked up her glass.   
“Don’t worry, food will be here soon. So… it looked like you had something else to say earlier, not just asking me out to lunch.” She said softly, taking a small sip.   
“Oh, yeah… there is something else I wanted to ask.” The blond gulped hard, feeling his nervousness come back. “Uh… I was wondering if m-maybe you’d-”  
“Hey, there you two are!”A loud voice cut him off. Aliea stood in the doorway of the cafe, but then quickly ran over to their table. He was so close this time! He internally groaned, but listened to her anyway.  
“Okay, MC, you will not believe this.” She sat down next to her, grinning from ear to ear. And let the girl gossip begin. “You know Chase right? Mister Dreamy one grade ahead of us? Well, he asked me out to go ice skating on Friday.” Both of them squealed quietly. The waiter came back again, giving Yoosung a sort of apologetic look. He sat their food down and chuckled as he walked away. Aliea continued, and he was surprised that there was more. Yoosung picked up his spoon and ate his spoon quietly while they talked.   
“Then, he asked if there were two people that would like to come along, since there’s a four tickets discount and I thought of you two!”   
“Awe, really? I’d love to go! How about you, Yoosung?”  
He looked up and smiled. Ice skating? He hasn’t done that in a while. It could be really fun. “Yeah sure.” And he could protect MC from creepy guys as a plus.   
“Awesome. Ooo, I’m gonna order something. Being in here is making me hungry.” Aliea grinned and called the waiter back over, ordering a small sandwich.   
He groaned internally again. Today was just not in his favor. 

It was now the last class of the day, and Yoosung still hasn’t asked her yet. How lame was that? He sighed and glanced over at her. The teacher was droning on about how hard anatomy was, and that the class was not an easy A. He had to do it before the class ended. He thought for a moment. Everytime he seemed to speak, it went wrong. What if he tried giving her a note instead? He smiled and tore out a small part of a piece of paper, writing on it. ‘Hey, MC, will you be my girlfriend?’ A box with ‘Yes’ next to it, and another with ‘No’ next to it, and little hearts scribbled around it all. He folded it up and bit his lip. He couldn’t have picked a more cheesy way of asking her.   
There was about three minutes left of class, and everyone was packing up. Thankfully the teacher was done talking and just sitting down at his desk, writing stuff down in a notebook. Yoosung looked over at MC and smiled. He slid the note over to her and turned away, his face feeling the now familiar heat of whenever he tried to ask her the previous times earlier. There was a small tap on his shoulder. He swallowed hard and turned to look at her, but stopped when he felt her kiss his cheek. As if his face wasn’t already on fire, he blushed more and threw his hood up, trying to hide. She laughed and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling into his shoulder and neck. “Oh stop. You’ve been closer than that.” She teased, poking him in the cheek. He stuck his tongue out at her, smiling shyly.   
“I take that as a yes, then?” He looked down at her, his bright violet eyes filled with happiness. MC matched his expression, her gold eyes mirroring his own.   
“I would be stupid to say no.”


	12. Chapter 12

That Friday came along, classes were pretty fast for a college day. Yoosung stretched and flung his scarf around his neck. MC pulled her hair into a high, yet loose ponytail, then turned to Yoosung and smiled. A small blush crept across his face. She was so pretty. She pulled her coat over her shoulders, then made her way to the door.   
“Come on, Yoosungie! We’re gonna be late!” She called for him and opened the door. Yoosung stumbled a bit and moved away from his desk. He was making sure his hair was fine. Mainly because he still. Hasn’t. Found. His. Pins. He sighed and followed her out of the door, locking it behind them. MC smiled and slowly laced her fingers into his, giving his hand a small squeeze. Yoosung squeezed back and began walking, MC at his side. Aliea and Chase were waiting outside in the parking lot, keeping the car warm.   
Yoosung and MC walked out of the building and onto the pavement, heading towards the car. Aliea smiled and waved out the window, making them hurry a bit. The car did look very warm. MC nudged him a bit, walking to one side of the car to get in the back seat. Yoosung playfully stuck his tongue out at her, getting in on the other side.   
Chase smiled back at the two of them as they got buckled up. "Ready you two?" Both of then nodded, lacing their hands together. Aliea looked back at them using the mirror above her, grinning. "You better be ready. I brought my camera along too, so I can take some good pictures!" She giggled as Chase drove. Lucky for them, the roads were already salted and plowed.  
The drive wasn't terribly long, although it would have been faster if someone hadn't slid off the road. Thankfully, no one got hurt, and the car was towed to safety. Aliea took a few pictures of the small accident as they passed, deciding to write a small article in the paper once they got back.  
The ride continued on, the girls singing karaoke to an overplayed pop song. Once they arrived at the rink and parked the car, sadly in the back of the parking lot, the group headed up to the doors. Chase grinned and ran, sliding across a patch of ice in the road with ease. Next went Aliea, laughing and whooping as the slid into Chase's arms.   
"Real smooth." He laughed, steading her.  
MC nudged Yoosung and smiled before taking off, sliding across on one foot to show off.   
"Come on, your turn, blondie." Chase called, waving for Yoosung to follow. The boy shook head and began walking around the ice. The trio on the other side awe'd in protest.   
"Come on, don't be like that in front of your girl. Do it!" Chase grinned. Yoosung sighed and looked at the ice. He was kind of right. With a deep breath, he ran and slid across the ice. Not as elegant or cool looking as the others, but he did it. Now he could stop.   
Wait.   
How do you stop.  
Yoosung's eyes widened as he practically crashed into MC, both of them yelping. Yoosung heard a small gasp and a click, but didn't open his eyes. He had flipped them around, trying to keep MC from hitting the ground so that he would instead.   
When he did open his eyes, he saw that MC had indeed landed on top of him, as well as her lips on his. Red exploded over his face as she pulled away with a small giggle, her face just as red as his own. 'Real smooth, Yoosung.' He chuckled nervously and sat up a bit. "You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you?"   
MC shook her head, still smiling happily. "No, Yoosung, I'm fine. I hope you didn't get hurt. You were the one that hit the ground." Concern filled her voice as she went to check the back of his head for a bump.  
"Well, I guess that's what happens when an angel falls on me." Yoosung blushed even more. Where in the world had that come from? Not that it mattered because it seemed to work. He was a bit surprised with himself. Maybe Zen was rubbing off on him. No, if that was the case he would have said "that's what happens when you fall on an angel." God, he was such a narcissist. MC giggled again and kissed Yoosung properly. Aliea laughed and took another picture.  
Chase shook his head as MC got up, offering his hand down to the flustered blond. "You okay? She didn't suck the soul out of you, did she?" He joked as Yoosung brushed himself off, his face still bright red. "Your face looks like a tomato, dude."  
Yoosung smiled and looked over at MC before answering Chase. "Yeah, I'm good." He ran a hand through his bangs, moving them from his face. "Nah, that's just because it's cold, that's all." He smiled and took MC's hand, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at her. God, she was beautiful. Was it bad that he wanted to kiss her again? Maybe, maybe not. He didn't know. Chase paid for their skates and lead them to a bench to change.   
The others seemed to put them on so easily, why was he the only one with having trouble lacing these?! Yoosung huffed and tried again before MC knelt down in front of him, helping him lace them up. He blushed a bit and looked away, biting his lip. Aliea was right there with her camera, smirking as she took a photo. "I better be invited to your wedding. I'll take pictures there, and share your cute first date there too!" She laughed and headed out towards the ice, Chase holding her hand and helping her with a grin on his face.   
Yoosung blushed even more at her words, groaning softly. MC giggled and stood up, holding both hands out for him. He took them happily, and together they made their way out to the ice. After awkwardly looking like a deer that had just been born and was trying to walk, Yoosung finally began to get a hang of it. MC was laughing as she helped him along. She seemed to be really good at this. Lucky her.  
Yoosung slipped a bit, almost falling, but he managed to catch himself. MC shook her head and gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't fall again, you dork."  
"If I fall again, would you kiss me again?" He asked, blushing brightly again. He watched her own face blush red again as well. Aliea and Chase skated up behind them, grinning. "Now remember, she kissed you the first time. Don't try and twist it and say it the other way around~" They teased, laughing as the skated away.  
"Those two were made for each other." Yoosung huffed, narrowing his eyes at them.   
"They work, and that's all that matters." MC giggled. "We go well together too, don't we?" She cocked her head at him, her eyes shining brightly. He loved that look already. Yoosung grinned and nodded happily.   
"A clumsy nerd and... I don't even know how to begin to describe you." He felt his heart beat speed up, feeling love struck.   
"Well, if I do well, then maybe we can both be stars." She giggled, skating a bit faster.   
Yoosung chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe just one of us. I know you could outshine anyone." He caught up, nudging her a bit. MC blushed and smiled up at him. He hoped he didn't start a cheesy pick up line war because he was already running out of lines.   
They skated passed Aliea and Chase, who were kissing on the ice. MC quickly took out her phone and took a selfie with the couple in the background while she kissed Yoosungs cheek. Aliea caught them taking the picture and skated towards them, laughing. The two laughed and skated off as quickly as possible, while Chase chased behind Aliea who chased Yoosung and MC around the rink.   
~  
It had been a few hours since they had arrived, now all tired and full after stopping at a nearby fast food place to eat. Yoosung paid for it. Once back in the car, they talked quietly as MC fell asleep on Yoosung's shoulder, snuggled up against him to fight the cold.   
Aliea smiled and turned to Yoosung. "Dude, I thought you were broke, how have you been living properly? And how did you pay for our food?"   
"Christmas money." He said as he yawned, feeling very tired as well. Aliea giggled and shook her head, looking back towards the front. Yoosung looked down at MC and smiled, quickly taking a selfie as he kissed the top of her head. He logged into the chatroom, seeing everyone online and just casually chatting. He posted the photo followed by a 'Had fun at the ice rink today, I'll tell you guys about it in the morning' before logging off.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the last day of the school year, and everyone was getting their grades back fore they left for home. Yoosung had been trying to think of a way to tell MC that he loved her. He didn't want to just say it. He wanted to do something creative and cute just for her.  
He sighed quietly and began packing up his things. She would be back with her grades soon. Damn. He was still thinking. He reached under the desk to start unplugging the cords to his computer when something shiny caught his eye. Was that...   
He mentally slapped himself. His clips have been under this desk all year? And he has checked here a thousand times. Why did they suddenly appear now?!  
He bumped his head on the desk as he tried to get up. Boy was he glad MC wasn't in here to see that. After he got up off the floor, he walked into the bathroom to wear them. It felt great to have them in again. Now his bangs wouldn't be in his eyes all the time.   
The blond chuckled and walked out of bathroom just as MC walked in. He grinned at her and leaned against the bathroom door frame.  
"Hey, honey. Look what I found!" He laughed and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted.   
"Oh my god you found them? Were the under the desk like I told you they were?" She giggled, snuggling into his chest. He huffed and looked down at her.   
"Well, yeah actually, they were. And I know I have checked under there plenty of times. Did you like, hide them from me or something?"   
"No, I didn't. But I do like you without them." MC stood up on her tip toes to lightly peck his lips, a light blush coming over her face. Yoosung chuckled and glanced up at the clips.   
"That's a shame, cause I'm keeping them in."  
MC groaned playfully and kissed him again. "Anyway. How did you do on your finals?" He pulled away, cocking his head.   
"Well, I didn't fail them. The worst I got was a C." She handed him the paper. His violet eyes looked over the page. She did really well. "Oh hey look, they spell out cab." He chuckled as he hand. The page back to her.   
Then suddenly he had an idea. "Ya know, mine spell out a few words too."   
MC cocked her head. "Oh yeah? Can I guess?"  
"Go ahead." Yoosung chuckled.  
"Dab, cab and dad?"  
"Nope, nope and nope."  
Surprisingly, he pulled through the last half of the school year, and got all A's and B's.   
"They spell... I love you."  
MC's face turned bright red. She wasn't expecting that. Yoosung began to worry a bit, as she didn't say anything. Then she began to laugh.   
"Oh my god you dork." She hugged him tightly, still blushing and laughing happily. "But guess what?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes shining brightly. "I love you too."  
He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Or maybe it just kind of stopped a long time ago. He didn't know at this point. Yoosung kissed her softly, feeling as happy as he did when he met her.   
There was a small click of a camera, the two pulled apart, looking at the doorway. Aliea smiled and winked at them. "When we get back, you guys will have such a cute little scrapbook of your first year together."  
"Aliea... Thank you!" MC laughed and pulled her friend into a hug.   
"No problem, kid. Now I'll leave you too be. But no messing around. Just pack up your stuff and meet us downstairs. Chase wants to take us somewhere before we all split up."  
The two exchanged glances as Aliea walked away.   
"Let's hurry up then, honey." Yoosung chuckled and kissed her forehead before they began to pack up their things. 

~~~~

Once their things were packed and ready to be loaded into their parents cars when the arrived, they walked down to the car, hand in hand. Chase drove them to a small cafe not too far away as a last day lunch together. Aliea took plenty of pictures, and there was plenty of hugs as they finished up their meals. After taking one more group selfie, they all left back to the college where Yoosung's mom was to pick him up a bit earlier than expected.   
"Call me when you get home, okay?" Yoosung took her hands in his, staring into those lovely brown eyes that he was going to miss so dearly.   
"Of course I will. I love you, Yoosungie." She giggled, kissing him.  
"I love you too, honey bunny." He kissed back, not wanting to leave her, but he could tell him mom was waiting. They waved one more time before he got into the car. His mom grinned and drove away, glancing at her son a few times before speaking.   
"So, when do we get to meet her and her parents?"  
"Mom." He groaned and looked away, face red.  
"And yes, I saw that little kiss you did. Just as long as you keep it in your pants, everything will be fine."  
"Okay Mom you can stop now please!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Honey?" Yoosung smiled as he knocked on the door to the bathroom where MC was getting ready. Since he had a lack fancier clothing, he wore the dark blue dress shirt with suspenders and the bright yellow bow tie. His hair was tamed by the hair clips he had found under his desk two years ago. Now, it was their graduation day. They had survived the last two years together, past all the creeps that tried to hit on her, the stress of school, and tests, and finals, and even trying to find good jobs as their final year at SKY University came to a close. Jumin had been kind enough to him to help out, recommending him to a very well known veterinary office. Zen had helped MC out by convincing his manager to let her work with him. So far, their future looked pretty good. Seven and Jaehee even helped out by helping him find an apartment for him and MC.   
"You almost ready? We should head down there in about five minutes." The blond chuckled and bit his lip. Today was the day the both of them were going to take two steps into their lives.   
"Yeah, I'll be out in a second, just finishing this up." MC called out to him just as someone knocked on the door. Yoosung smiled as he opened it, seeing Aliea and Chase all dressed up, their robes in hand.   
"You know I have got to take a zillion pictures today." She giggled, her camera hanging down around her neck. Chase couldn't believe that she went through three different cameras in two years. She could be pretty most of the time.   
"Yeah, MC will be out in a sec-" Yoosung was cut off as the bathroom door opened. MC walked out in a long red dress, her hair and make up all done and looking perfect. He caught himself holding his breath, his cheeks turning pink.   
"Ready to take a picture before we had downstairs?" She cocked her head hugged Yoosung tightly. The couple in the doorway awe'd, Aliea of course taking a picture. Yoosung could almost compare to V with how many pictures she took. No no, no one is as bad as V is. At least this girl came around everyday, unlike a certain someone. But, then again, V has been logging in a bit more often than he has in a while.   
"Alright you two, pose and then we can go!"   
They did as told, posing cutely while making a heart with their hands. God he really loved this girl. Aliea took the picture, and began to lead them downstairs, the excitement of graduating college filling them all. 

Okay, so that whole ceremony wasn't as fun as he originally thought, and getting their diplomas took forever since it was such a big class, but he was way more excited for something else. He had to admit, the band did sound pretty good as they played them on and off.   
Once they were out in the gym where families waited, Yoosung began looking around for his parents, soon joining MC ay her side.   
"Look at us, huh? A vet and an actress. Fresh out of college now forced the rest of the way into adulthood. I think we'll do pretty okay." He chuckled and kissed the of her head. Hopefully, Chase had done what he asked a few days earlier and set everything up for him. Yoosung grew a bit nervous, his heart beginning to pound a little faster in his chest. There were so many people around. But that wouldn't be a problem.   
After they had met up with both families and taken plenty more pictures (mostly by Aliea and Yoosung's mom), they shed their robes to let their parents hold.   
Yoosung swallowed hard, his stomach feeling light and filled with butterflies. He could do this. There was a small stage with flowers decorated on it, as well as a microphone and amp. He helped MC up on it first, the followed, standing by the mic. His violet eyes searched the crowd, seeing Chase and Aliea towards the back, a video camera set up. God could they make him feel any more embarrassed? He sighed, and swallowed again. Most of the crowd were already turned towards him, so that part of his job was done.   
His shakey hands slowly grabbed the mic. Chase grinned and gave him a big thumbs up, sending a small burst of confidence through him.   
"H-hello everyone. I'm Yoosung Kim. And like you, and pretty much everyone in this room, I just graduated. Now we all have to take a step forward into our lives and live it to the fullest. Right now, I couldn't think of a better person to start living my life with than the girl standing next to me." Yoosung turned to the slightly clueless MC with a sheepish grin. Many of the other people had gotten out their phones to record, some of the men softly yelling encouragement.  
"Ah MC, I have a very important question to ask you." Yoosung looked down for a moment before pulling the small velvet box out of his pocket. Seven had helped pick this out, and helped pay for it of course. Realization kind of punched MC in the face as she saw the box, tears welling up in her eyes.   
The tears had caught him off guard, causing him to almost drop the box. He caught it, chuckling nervously as he got down on one knee.   
"MC, I love you to the ends of the universe, and I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?"


	15. Puppy

Yoosung walked into the house after a long day of work and yawned. His hand had been bandaged from getting bit by a very angry parrot. He chuckled and slid his shoes off and stretched. “MC? I’m home!” He called out to the kitchen, where it seemed laughing and giggling was coming from.   
“Daddy!” A little bright purple eyed brown haired boy dashed out of the kitchen, covered in flour. Yoosung grinned and picked him up into a hug. “Hey, buddy! How was your first day of school?”  
“It was awesome! Mommy and I are making cookies to celebrate!” He chirped happily.  
“Can I help too?”  
“Yeah!”   
Yoosung set him down and followed him to the kitchen.  
MC turned around, most of her arms covered in flour like their son. “Hey, sweetie. How was work?”  
“Ah, well. Mrs. Koi’s parrot bit me while I was doing his monthly checkups. It's not bad, but he drew a bit of blood. I got it all cleaned up, so don't worry.” Yoosung smiled as he began to roll out dough. He pushed up his glasses and kissed MC's cheek as he worked on the next batch.  
Jae-seong hopped up onto the counter and grinned at him. “Dad, can we get a puppy?”  
“A puppy? I don't see why not. But it's a lot of re-”  
“I know. Mommy says I’m ready.”   
Yoosung looked at MC, who was cutting out different cookie shapes.   
“Well, as long as she agrees, then we can go get a puppy this weekend. How’s that sound?”  
Jae-seong cheered and jumped off the counter.  
MC giggled and nudged Yoosung a bit, her golden eyes shining brightly. God, she was beautiful. "So what kind of puppy are we going to get him, hmm?"  
Yoosung clicked his tongue and thought for a moment. "Well. Something nice. Probably not a small dog, but we don't want something too big. Maybe... Oh, you know, chocolate lab german shepard mixes are dang cute."  
"Where are we going to find one of those?" MC raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Honey, don't worry. You remember John? Well, he has a cute little puppy named Lilly. He's having trouble with money, but he doesn't want to let her go to a bad home or a shelter. " Yoosung smiled as he explained, rolling the dough into small balls before placing them on the pan.  
"Oh, Mr. Doe? Well, I don't see any problem with it as long as she is a healthy pup."  
"Great, I'll call him tomorrow. But for now, let's finish these cookies!"

The next day, Yoosung brought the german shepherd chocolate lab home from the clinic where John dropped her off. He had already bought the essentials, puppy food, toys, treats, and even a nee license for her.  
MC cuddled the puppy, practically addicted to how soft Lilly was. Yoosung shook his head and scratched behind her ears.  
"Let her play with the toys a bit before she knocks Jae-seong over when he walks in."  
Soon after, the door opened. Jae-seong walked in and dropped his bag, eyes widening at the sight of Lilly. The pup leapt up off MC's lap, attacking the little boy with kisses.  
"Oh my god a doggie!" He grinned and hugged her gently before running over to his parents, hugging them both. "Thank you so much! I love you!"  
Yoosung chuckled and patted his head. "You're so very welcome. Her name is Lilly. You be good to her, got it?"  
"Yes sir! Come on, Lilly, let's go to my room and play!"  
Lilly gave a happy yip, slipping a bit as she followed Jae-seong to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! And for putting up with my lack of scheduling. And for the many mistakes I probably made xD  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and expect more! (Probably not soon because I'm lazy lol)  
> Again, thank you!!! <3


End file.
